The present invention relates generally to a greeting card. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a greeting card with electrical components that can be opened in more than one manner and can provide different activation responses accordingly.
Technology may be added to a greeting card to cause an event to occur when a consumer interacts with the greeting card. For example, an electronic component may be added to a card, or greeting card, in order to amplify the consumer experience of a papercraft only format. Such an enhanced greeting card experience may be pleasing to consumers. In this way a consumer may present a greeting card in a more attractive, exciting, or personal manner. A greeting card which integrates an electronic component will allow a giver of a gift card to do so in such an attractive manner. Incorporating multiple electronic components into a gift card, however, may be unappealing to the eye and cause a greeting card to become too bulky. Therefore, there is a need to integrate a multifunctional electronic component into a greeting card in a discrete fashion.